Internal Thoughts
by Kun-chan
Summary: Ever wondered what Mori/Takashi was thinking during the events of the manga? Chapter Two snippet: Fan-service, I tell you.
1. New Host

_Silence belongs to me, thus I am silence. I am always there, it's just that you don't notice me. You think I don't know; but in all actuality, I know._

When it opened that door, I got into position. Hands in pockets, back half facing door, head drawn back, small smile on lips. Check.

I don't know what entered, but I know it had those thick glasses. Interesting.

It got the shock of its life, it seems. I had a bored expression on. It was nothing new. It might just be it accidentally stumbling in.

Rare scholarship student, eh? It means that it is here on Tamaki family's expense. It's a commoner, I learnt from Kyouya. Must be pretty smart.

Of course, Tamaki just has to fawn over it. Gay. So does it mean that it is male? I should wait before making my decision.

Note: Ask Mitsukuni for opinion. 

Oh, and I think something just snapped. And it just shouted at Mituskunii. Getting ready...trouble gone. No need for that any more; Mitsukuni comes first.

I should calm him down.

**Executing item: Usa-chan. Target: Mitsukuni. Purpose: Calming down. Initializing...accessing...success.**

And then there was a terrible crash. It shattered. Kyouya and Tamaki will take care of it. I will just watch and serve as a witness.

Ah. It is a dog. We can use it.

**Executing program: Carry. Target: Mitsukuni. Purpose: Catch spirit. Initializing...accessing...success.**

Life goes on as normal. We serve customers. That is all. It is strawberry mousse cake for today.

The dog - Fujioka, I think its name was. Kyouya would probably be talking to it (read: threatening). Nothing new to note.

**Executing program: Carry. Target: Mitsukuni. Purpose: Enter room. Initializing...accessing...success.**

Mitsukuni fell asleep while waiting for me. It's my fault for taking so long. I guess I'll let him eat some more cake.

Note: Remind Mitsukuni to brush teeth.

...Mitsukuni went to play with it. Look over him. Now.

**Executing program: Watch. Target: Mitsukuni. Purpose: Protect and defend. Initializing...accessing...success.**

Instant coffee? Something new. Interesting. Tamaki seems smitted with it. They're lining up for it. No harm in doing so too.

Add powder into cup; get hot water; pour into cup; mix. Done. Tastes light, but it is a change. A good change.

...peasant's ramen? It looks normal. Just different quality. I suppose it will taste similar, even though it is artificial.

It seems that I have failed at this art. My ingredients stick to the lid. I must try again.

Note: Buy stock of mustard mayo to practice.

Ingredients under lid, eh? Tamaki's overreacting again. He's toying with it, removing its spectacles...

So its eyes didn't turn out to be small, and slitted, like you see in those manga and anime. Makeover time - I was right.

Everyone gets their job. I'm supposed to share my contacts. With pleasure. Mitsukuni's lucky, but he doesn't seem to think so.

Blue? No. Green? Nah. I'll go for its natural hazel colour. It comes in a small box, something unlike glasses' cases. I like that.

I'm indifferent when it wears the official uniform. It's still the same person underneath. Oh, and my contacts.

Its life story comes out. The girls are interested in a commoner's lifestyle. Natural. Wait...it calls for help.

And I lift it - no, her, up - and sling her over my shoulder. Simple. Just like that.

Note: Never let anyone know, especially Tamaki. He might slaughter me for molesting his daughter. Not that I can't take care of him.

Wonder what's she doing down there...presumably fallen books...and Tamaki will get a little too passionate to help. Like always. It can't be helped.

Ayanokoji's gonna get it someday. She scared Mitsukuni.

Note: Ban from club - thank you, Tamaki.

He finally noticed it, with the aid of her Student ID. Poor Tamaki.

And thus, we have a new (female) member of the Host Club. Fujioka Haruhi.


	2. Christmas Party

_Silence belongs to me, thus I am silence. I am always there, it's just that you don't notice me. You think I don't know; but in all actuality, I know._

Can she stop coming in so late? She just makes us think that she's a customer. Is that her aim?

Who's her? Fujioka Haruhi. A female Host, undercover.

Note: This is a secret. I'll burn that in.

She seems surprised. It's normal for this kind of cosplay in the middle of December. It is a stark contrast from the harsh colds, which means more money for Kyouya.

I have an athletic body. That automatically makes me have to wear something called a 'sarong', together with a traditional cloth-folded cap. Fan-service, I tell you.

**Executing program: Stand. Target: Takashi. Purpose: Wear flower wreath. Initializing...accessing...success.**

We're wearing the same clothes, Mitsukuni says. It's true. Fan-service again. 

Note: Remind Kyouya to restock commoner items, specifically instant ramen.

Tamaki's gorging himself on commoner ramen again. I don't want to care, but I'm forced to. He's digging into the my private stash (see last chapter).

...jealous. He's jealous. Because she took his customer. I don't understand why. He was laughing at us when she changed orders, and now he's like this.

Just because he doesn't want his daughter to be popular, he wants her to be a female again? What about the debt?

She looks - no, looked - like that? Interesting.

Bubblegum? I see.

**Executing program: Serve. Target: Tamaki. Purpose: Calm down. Initializing...accessing...success.**

He drank the tea. It's just tea dregs. _Commoner _tea dregs. I suppose one does not notice that when he is being _passionate _over something.

She's dancing. A complete n00b, as they say in those Internet sites, I believe?

**Executing program: Dance. Target: Mituskuni. Purpose: Practice. Initializing...accessing...success.**

Dancing's easy. Just think of it as practicing steps in Kendo, and it'll come naturally.

Note: Let the female steer at the party.

She's gone. _She's_ gone. Fujioka and Kazugazaki are gone. To the nurse's office. The latter spilled tea on her finger.

He's gone. _He's_ gone. Mitsukuni and Takashi are gone. To the nurse's office. The latter stepped on his charge.

**EXECUTING PROGRAM: EMERGENCY. TARGET: MITSUKUNI. PURPOSE: MEDICATION. INITIALIZING...ACCESSING...SUCCESS.**

I slam myself against the door. I feel my shoulder getting wet. _With his tears._

It's my fault. All _my_ fault. What if he's unable to attend the party? Or _crippled_?

...I should repair the door. Repair the door. That's right.

Note: Minus 5 brownie points. Even if she says it's just a scratch.

_I smile. _He's alright.

We're going to report what we know about the two lovebirds. I shall wait for my turn, even though I am last.

I am _always _last.

They've said it all, and it never got to me. Score. (I didn't research, and just based of what I remembered anyway, so technically I didn't lose anything.)

Party night. I'm wearing a coat. It's supposed to show that I have the potential to look smart, yet wild at the same time. It failed to show that.

It made me look like some pot-bellied drunk old geezard. I will make the most of it.

...text box blocks my face. You wouldn't like my expression anyway.

Silence. For once I have no thoughts. I await the order - there it is. I will handle the taking and receiving of orders.

**Executing program: Collect. Target: Sushi. Purpose: Commoner problem. Initializing...accessing...success.**

We (Mitsukuni and I) shall look for Haruhi. Found her. Mitsukuni announces it for us. I shall execute what I am supposed to do.

**Executing program: Carry. Target: Fujioka. Purpose: Mission. Initializing...accessing...failure. Retry? Y -- Success.**

Run. Run to the changing room. It shall be a success, even though we were seen. This is going to be pretty interesting. Small smile.

I see the couple running into the courtyard together with Mitsukuni. The tree lights up behind them.

Time stops for them.

Note: Tell Mitsukuni it is rude to point.

She kissed on the lips. Her first kiss. Someone will be devastated, and another shall profit from the mushrooms. I have a sweatdrop - it is customary.

And thus the party ends with her consuming cakes with Mitsukuni, Tamaki planting mushrooms, Kyouya smiling, the twins scheming, and me being silent.

Like always.


End file.
